greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
D'vorjakque
D'vorjakque is a primordial elemental spirit of Azeroth and lieutenant to Zinine. He was present before the coming of either the Titans or Old Gods, in an ancient and long since discarded form. Alongside various others of his kind, he emerged from the murky darkness and took shape. When the Titans ordered Azeroth, he found that he favoured this new world, and took his place in its midst. He watched as wars came and went, and mortal races bickered and fought. Finally, D'vorjakque hungered for more purpose in his existence. A great power, similar to him in nature, yet even more vast, called to him. Heeding the call, D'vorjakque flocked to his first and only master, an ethereal being who would be known as Zinine. Zinine's summons attracted more followers than just D'vorjakque on Azeroth. Many of Queen Azshara's Highborne heard the beckoning, and took up the Azure mantle. Led by a relative of Queen Azshara, Princess Aszune, these priests of Zinine became known as the Kelani Hareveim. D'vorjakque was to assist in leading the Kelani, as Zinine's right hand and voice. He was to be the champion of a newly born Azure Kalimdor. For a hundred years, D'vorjakque guided the Kelani alongside Princess Aszune. Together they elected their judicators and high priestesses in the name of the Azure Goddess, Zinine. Tauren and Furbolg flocked to them, curious and eager to learn the arts that they had discovered. In the far north of Kalimdor, in the realm and newly founded city of Kalidar, the Kelani Empire prospered. Yet, Zinine had many rivals. Jealous eyes turned and gazed at the Kelani. Zinine's most ancient enemy was the Viridian God, Mnesthes. The Prophet of Mnesthes led the Dark Troll Empire against the Kelani, intent on sacking Kalidar and bringing about an ever greater reign of their own. Exploiting the situation, Azshara contributed to the downfall of the Kelani through her agents. Kalidar was destroyed and almost all of the Kelani were slaughtered. Engulfed with this thrill of victory, the Dark Trolls took to ransacking and looting the ruined city of Kalidar. Yet, Queen Azshara was not ready to let these trolls have their way either. She betrayed Mnesthes and in another calculated stroke, brought the Dark Troll hegemony to an end, cutting into them when they least expected it. In time, Queen Azshara's treachery was to continue. She consorted with the Sargeras and the Burning Legion, bringing the demons to Azeroth. The Well of Eternity exploded, and the Sundering tore Kalimdor apart. Thousands of years later, D'vorjakque was to awaken yet again. He was key in orchestrating the rift in the Azure Churches, becoming the figurehead of the Azure Church of Gilneas. Eventually, the Azures rose against the King, Viktor Greymane. General Mordred Baldanes acted under the guidance of Herman Aranas, Parisot de Bracy and Rodin Fornsform. Mordred was instilled with the essence of D'vorjakque, who took control of his mortal shell. What Mordred did not anticipate, however, was the knowledge that D'vorjakque was actually in breach of the Doctrine. He had manipulated them for his own purposes, desiring the Scroll of Lore for himself, to bring about a new Zinite Empire in the fashion of the Kelani Empire. In Zanzifos, D'vorjakque was confronted by the Lightists and followers of the Doctrine. Category:Characters Category:Pagans